The Dancer, The Athlete, and their Princes
by DarkAngelExorcist199
Summary: Two sisters that have just arrived at Ouran academy never knew that they would encounter anyone of interest. This is a story of four people learning how to tolerate and love each other. will contain smut later
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story published so please be kind. This document is more of an information one for the two OC's that I have.

Name:Ookami Hisoka

OC/Kyoya

Height: 5'6

Age:16

Looks:She has long silver hair that flow's down her back and stops above her knees, left side fridge. She usually keeps it into a ponytail that makes it stop in the middle of her back. She has golden cat-like eyes with a slender face and flawless skin. Her body is slightly curvy with a large bust and slender legs.

Personality: She is more sarcastic and rebellious than her sister.

Pet: A 10 foot Anery Boa that is silver and Grey

Name:Inuyasha

Same Class as Kyoya and Tamaki

Name:Catra Hisoka

OC/Takashi "Mori"

Height:5'6 1/2

Age:17

Looks:Short spunky Silver hair with a right side fridge, and has black tips. Same eyes as her sister, and has the same face shape and body shape. Her skin is slightly tinner since she is a dancer.

Personality: respectful, but once she starts dancing she becomes more confident.

Pet: A 13 foot Hypo salmon boa that is red and white.

Name: Sango

Same Class as Mori and Hunny

Parents: Sesshomaru and Mina Hisoka. The Hisoka corp. Deals and makes weapons.


	2. New school and New bonds part 1

Ookami POV  
The sun rise was truly evil and merciless, hiding until it waits for a moment to strike you as you sleep. I gave a loud groan and hid back under my covers to try and get some sleep. While dosing off I felt something cold and scaly slither up my arm and a silvery grey head pop out and it stuck it's tongue at me.  
"Morning Inuyasha."I said as he slithered to my cheek and rubbed it. Inuyasha was my ten foot Boa constrictor. He has a habit of sneaking into my bed since I have a naturally higher body temperature. The door opened and my maid Rosa stepped through, she took one look at Inuyasha and ran screaming away, probably to get my father. I stretched and pulled the covers off and walked towards my wardrobe, Inuyasha still clinging onto me. After I got my house robe on without Inuyasha falling, my father stood at my door arms crossed. His silvery hair was tied in it's usual ponytail and he had his white suit on. His face was in a soft scowl and he looked annoyed.  
"What is is dad?" I asked while scratching the bad of my head.  
"Ookami what have I told you about you and your snake?" He asked annoyed as he tapped his foot on the black tiled floor.  
"But I'm warm and naturally snakes seek warmth."  
He gave a loud sigh and pinched his brow. He was about to say something more but his phone rang and he left to answer it. I gave a out relieved sigh and looked at Inuyasha who was settled around my waist. I walked towards his cage and set him down in order to get ready for the tour of our new school Catra and I would be attending. I went with a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse that was slightly frilled. I put my hair in my normal ponytail and no make up. I decided on a pair of black heels and a simple black hand bag. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen to wait for my sister.

Catra POV  
A scream woke me up from my pleasant and peaceful sleep as I heard the scream of Rosa, my sisters maid. I don't need one since I neat and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I yawned and decided to check on Sango my thirteen foot Boa snake. She was resting on her stone her red and white scales shimmering against the soft glow.  
"Good Morning Sango." I greeted as I opened the lid and stroked her head, she looked up at me and snaked her tongue out as a greeting. I smiled and walked towards my dresser and picked a red summer dress that stopped above my knees. I put on black sandal's that twirled up my legs and stopped at the hem of dress. I put a red rose clip into my hair and decided on a red hand bag and walked down to already to see my sister at the table eating a bagel with cream cheese.  
"Good morning Ookami." I said happily as I sat across from her a smile on my face.  
"Morning big sis."She replied as she finished her last bite.  
"So are you excited for Ouran?" I asked as my fruit bowl was placed in front of me.  
"Not ?" she asked as she had another bagel.  
"A little but you know I have the afternoon off due to my upcoming competitions."  
"Right lucky you, but knowing you would finish all the homework and tests within a week." She said as she let a chuckle.  
"I'm not that smart." I said with a smile.  
"That's not true," father said as he entered the room.  
"Good morning Father," I said I got up and hugged him for a short while and Ookami did the same.  
"Be ready we are leaving in five minutes to see Suoh." He said as he walked out to see the driver. I finished my bowl and followed after father and heard Ookami follow behind me. When we got outside the car was already waiting with father sitting in the backseat. I climbed in and Ookami followed and we sat in silence as we drove to Ouran.

3rd person POV

Ookami looked ar her sister and she gave her a small reassuring smile and they both looked ahead as the scenery flashed by them both.  
"So girls how do you feel about going to Ouran academy?" Sesshomaru their father asked while drinking some wine.  
"I think it will be fun and if their dance studio is as good as they claim it to be I will enjoy myself." Catra replied with a humble smile.  
"And you Ookami?" He asked.  
"It sounds great but I won't know until I start." She replied with a wide smile.  
Sesshomaru looked at both of his daughters and smiled to himself and thought of how he and Mina have raised them. He looked at Catra and thought that she was very successful with her dancing and singing career. Even though he wanted to help her in the beginning she said she wanted to do it on her own, from her own power. He looked at her with eye's filled with pride. Then he thought about Ookami and her more athletic approach on life and she lived more like a tomboy, but she has never dishonored the family name. He was proud of both his daughters and hopped that they would excel at the school.

Ookami POV

When we started to slow down I looked out the window and saw the most distinguish image that I have ever seen...a pink school. I looked at Catra and saw that she was thinking of the same thing. She might tolerate pink but to this extent she had a engrossed look on her face.  
"Father please tell me this isn't the school." I looked at him pleading.  
"This is the school and I know the color isn't the best but it's not about that." He answered with a plain face. I gave a small sigh and turned my attention back to the horrid building. When we stopped the diver opened the door and we all piled out including dad which was odd.  
"I thought you had a meeting." I said to dad.  
"Not today and besides I want to see my old friend again." He answered as he walked in front of us and into the main building. As we walked to the main office the color scheme appeared to be less of a horror. Father knocked on the door marked Chairman and we heard a man say enter. When we went inside the office was big and had a couch on each side on a small coffee table.  
"Welcome my friend," the man said behind the wooden desk. He had light brown hair and eyes.  
"Hello Yuzuru how have you been?" father said while walking towards the said man and they shared a handshake. The man then looked at me and my sister and a warm smile was on his face.  
"Oh let me introduce my children. This is Catra my eldest and Ookami my youngest."  
Then Mr. Suoh walked up to my sister and held her hand, "Hello young miss and welcome to Ouran Academy." He then gave her a red rose.  
She smiled and replied politely, "Thank you ."  
"No no please call me your uncle."  
"Alright."  
He then walked over to me and when he was about to grab my hand I pulled it away, "Yes I know what you said to her now can we go on with the tour?"  
"Yes yes but first call me uncle."  
"No."  
"Oh please?"  
"Fine...Uncle."  
He then began to jump up and down out of joy and all I could think of is how a grown man can act like this.

Catra POV

Well that man was very interesting and immature but he was fathers friend so I felt the need to be respectful. Ookami however didn't think of being nice but that is just how she is.  
"Then let us be off and onto the tour of my wonderful school." he exclaimed as him and father walked ahead of us. Ookami and I followed shortly looking at the different decor, the walls where more of a golden salmon than pink which is more acceptable. The chairman showed me class 3-A.  
"This is where you will have your morning classes which you know is Geography, Japanese history and English." explained while I took a short look inside, it looked normal enough.  
"So now would you like to see the studio we made for you?" He asked with a closed eyed smile.  
"If that would be no trouble ." I replied.  
"Please I told you is too formal call me uncle."  
"Yes of course Uncle."  
He gave us both a smile and we walked further. Ookami nudged my shoulder and I slowed my pace so I was par with her.  
"That Suoh guy is really weird." She whispered softly to me.  
"I know but be nice he is fathers friend."  
"I will try but it'll be hard sis."  
"Just try." I pleaded. She pouted but nodded her head.  
"Here is it my darling niece." Mr. Suoh said as we came to a door marked as Dance studio 2. I looked ahead and saw another sigh that said Music Room 3. I shrugged my shoulder and walked into the open door, I was amazed at what I saw. Mirrors where on every wall. The room was a plain white but it seemed perfect.  
"That small side room to the left contains the stereo system and the recording booth. So what do you think of it?" asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.  
"It's wonderful thank you uncle." I answered with a smile and turned so I could hug him. Even though I ment him today he really seemed like an uncle. He smiled and returned the hug. Now I can't wait for school to start so I can try the studio out. The rest of the day we toured the normal things, and all of Ookami's classes. We said our goodbyes and drove home.

3rd person POV

"So what do you think of Suoh?" Sesshomaru asked his children.  
"I think he is a very splendid man." Catra answered.  
"And you Ookami?"  
"He was a very touchy felly person, and a bit too friendly." Ookami answered with narrowed eyes.  
"Yes Yuzuru can be a bit too kind but he is a good man." Sesshomaru said through kind eyes. The rest of the evening was spent fitting for the girls being how she is resented and resisted the uniform but in the end she delt with it. After all she was actually excited for the school year.


	3. New school and New bonds Part 2

Catra POV

The beeping of my alarm woke me up right on time. I yawned and looked at the clock that read 6:30am. I quickly had a shower and and did a light makeup. I put on my uniform and fed Sango before going to Ookami's room to wake her up. Knowing her she was still asleep and Rosa had the day off. I knocked on her door loudly and all I heard was a sleepy groan. I gave ou ta sigh and walked inside to see her sprawled out on her bed and her snake Inuyasha coiled around her arm as she was snoring. I walked to her bed and picked Inuyasha and put him away, and began to wake my sister.  
"Ookami wake up it's time for school."I said as I shook her. She looked at me with sleepy eyes but got up and marched to her shower and soon it was running. I walked to her closet and pulled out her uniform and set it on her bed before I gathered all her school stuff and stuffed them in her bag. I left the room and went back to mine to put my shoes on. I packed my dance clothes in a small duffle bag, my school bag the next thing I packed and soon I was already for school. When I got to the kitchen Ookami was already there wearing her uniform but the ribbon was crooked.  
"Ookami your ribbon is crooked." I said with a smile.  
"Ya well it's hard to tie it." she said as she scratched the back of her head.  
"Come here let me do it."  
"Fine." she grumbled and turned so I could do my work, within a minute it was tied perfectly and the drive walked in telling us that he was ready. I smiled and dragged her away. We giggled as we made our way to the car and soon we where on our way to Ouran academy. The car arrived and soon we went our separate ways, I got to my locker and put my duffle bag away. As I walked down the hallway I could feel boys stares and I rushed to my classroom. As soon as I got to class 3-A I walked in quietly and took a seat at the back by the window. The classroom was filled with quiet gossip but then the teacher walked in everyone took their seats.  
"Now class we have a new student joining us. Now Miss please come up to the front and introduce yourself." He said as he wrote my name on the board.  
I bowed sightly, " Hello everyone My name is Catra Hisoka or you may know me as the daughter of Hisoka corp, or the performer. I hope we will get along."  
"Yes you may take your seat now miss Hisoka."  
"Thank you."  
I silently walked back to my seat and pulled out my textbook and followed along with the lesson. I was writing notes until I heard a tap on my desk. I looked up and saw a small blonde haired boy that held a pink bunny.  
"Hello can I help you?" I asked politely.  
"Hey Cat-chan I thought I would introduce myself, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka , or as everyone calls me Hunny. This guy is Takashi Morinozuka or everyone calls him Mori." He said as his big brown eyes shone bright. I looked behind him and saw a guy that was six foot four and had the most beautiful grey eyes. His hair was dark and his skin was slightly tan, everything about him seemed do dark and peaceful. I caught myself staring but quickly looked away as a blush was on my face, "Its nice to meet you Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san."  
"Please Cat-chan call me Hunny, oh and I forgot to introduce my bunny Usa-chan." he said while holding his bunny up. They then went back to their seats and nothing else happened during the class except a few people asking for my autograph and soon the bell rung for lunch and I sent a text to Ookami to meet at my locker since it was closer to the cafeteria. I only had to wait for a few minutes before she came strolling up the hall waving at me.  
"Hey sis how was class?" She asked me.  
"It was fine I met two interesting people." I answered as we went up to order our food. I got a salad, three pieces of strawberry cheesecake and a fruit bowl. While she got a steak, potatoes and vegetables.  
"Really? I did too." She said as we sat down and began to eat our food.

Ookami POV

"Tell me about them." Catra asked as she nibbled on her salad.  
"Well what happened was..."  
*Beginning of the class*

After I left sis I stalked towards my class a lot of girls where sneering at me for no good reason. I walked into the class and took the seat that was empty in the back row, and pulled out my notebook. Soon the teacher came in and stared right at me, "Class a new student has transferred here please welcome her. Now miss could you come to the front?"  
I grumbled but stomped to the front and crossed my arms.  
"Listen up I'm only saying this once I'm Ookami Hisoka, remember it well and don't mess with me. Thank you that is all." I introduced myself and sat back down at my desk. I heard the murmurers and whispers of my class mates but who cares? Nothing was really of interest until some girls started screaming and giggling for no apparent reason. I looked over at them and saw they where all surrounding a guy with blonde hair and purple eyes. Their voices where really annoying and it made my ears numb.  
"Shut up would you! God your voices are so annoying and screechy." I growled at them and looked out the window. Soon I heard them sniffling and soon they where crying, I gave a loud sigh and put my head on my desk. Soon I heard foot steps and the blonde guy was standing in front of me a stupid look was on his face.  
"That wasn't very lady-like Princess." He said as he did a dramatic pose.  
"Who said I was lady-like bastard?" I snapped at him.  
"A princess should refrain from that kind of language." He answered like a gentleman  
I grabbed his collar and glared into his eyes, "Call me princess one more time I dare you."  
"Now now calm down Miss. Hisoka we wouldn't want to start a dispute but Tamaki you shouldn't mess with her." A deep voice said behind me, I looked up and I swear he was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Behind rounded classes where grey eyes that held a certain cunningness to them. He stood five foot ten and his black hair was styled in a smart but casual way.  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked with a known blush on my face.  
"I am Kyoya Ootori Miss Hisoka and its nice to meet the supplier of our weapons." He said as he walked in front of me and stuck his hand out. I shoot it but when I was about to let go his grip tightened and a grin was on his face before he let go and just stood there until the blonde named Tamaki cleared his troat.  
"Oh sorry I assume you know that is Tamaki Suoh."  
"What!? You're Yuzuru's son?" I yelled.  
"You know my Father?" He asked obviously puzzled.  
"I should have seen it sooner you act just like that sick man." I shivered at the thought.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He made my sister and call him Uncle and know I know why I find you so annoying." I replied as I sat back down and pinked the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh.  
"I didn't know you where so familiar with father." he seemed a little glum.  
Just when I was about to reply the teacher came in and taught the rest of the lesson. Nothing else happened for the remained of the class besides Kyoya's stares.

*Back to the present*  
"And that is basically what happened." I told her as I finished the rest of my meat.  
"So you like the Ootori boy then?" she asked slyly.  
"Noo!" I argued but I knew that a blush was on my face.  
"Right." She rolled her eyes and continued on eating her cake.  
"Cat-chan! Hi!" a voice said to the left. It was a small boy wearing a highschool uniform. He was really short and blonde while holding a pink bunny.  
"Hello Hunny. Hello Morinozuka." Catra greeted with a warm smile, she was blushing when she stared at the tall one and I knew that she had the hots for him.  
"Is that cake?" the kid named Hunny asked with wide eyes.  
"Yes it is, would you like a piece Hunny?" She offered warmly.  
He bounced around excitedly and took the seat straight across from me and the big guy sat in front of Catra. I could see how he was affecting her and it was adorable.

Catra POV

I'm seriously freaking out, here I have Hunny and Morinozuka sitting at the lunch table. Sure I'm protective over cake and sweets but it looked like Hunny liked them as much as I do.  
"So Morinozuka-san how are you doing?" I asked knowing that I was blushing.  
"Alright." His voice was so deep and gruff, it sent a shiver down my spine.  
I was about to say something but Ookami nudged my elbow and pointed at the clock. Lunch was almost over and I still had to tell the teacher of my excused abeyances for the afternoon classes.  
I shot out of my seat and gave a small bow to Hunny and Morinozuka-san, "Sorry I have to leave early bye. Bye sis you know where to find me afterschool." I ran before they could ask questions. When I got to the classroom the teacher wasn't there so I decided to wait until he got here. The door opened and I thought it was the teacher but it was Hunny and Morinozuka.  
"Ah Hunny, Morinozuka-san what brings you here?"  
"You ran away before we could ask you a question." Hunny jumped up and down then held onto my arm.  
"What is it?"  
"Come to Music room 3 at the end of the day."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Please." he said as he gave me big wide eyes.  
"Alright I'll see if I can." I gave in, I admit that I have a soft spot for the puppy face.  
"Yippee!" He exclaimed as he bounced ut of the room. I felt a smile play to my face but then I heard someone clear their throat and saw Morinozuka, "What is it Morinozuka-san?"  
"Call me Takashi." He answered as he stared into my eyes, his grey boring into my golden. Before I knew it I was lost in them and didn't notice that he was standing right in front of me. His hand came into contact with my face and I felt my face heat up and I knew I was probably as red as a tomato. He rubbed my cheek then he turned to leave.  
"Bye Morinozu, I mean Takashi-san." He looked at me a small smile was on his face and left. After that the teacher came into the room and I told him the situation and the bell rung. I exited out of the class and made my way to my studio.

Ookami POV

I watched as the two third years run after my sister, I knew at lunch that the Morinowhata had the hots for my sister. When the bell rung I made my way to my locker but standing beside it was Kyoya Ootori. Walking past him and trying to ignore him I opened my locker and gathered the stuff for the rest of the day.  
"Come now don't be rude." He said smoothly.  
"What do you want Ootori?" I grumbled while walking to class.  
He caught up and was walking perfectly in syn, "I want you to come to music room 3 afterschool." He whispered in my ear. It sent a shiver down my back but I composed myself.  
"Why should I do that Ootori."  
"I would appreciate it."  
When we walked into the classroom I walked to my desk and he took the one beside me.  
"Why are you sitting there? Your seat it up there by Suoh." narrowing my eyes suspiciously.  
"I can sit where I want and I feel like learning in silence. Besides the person who sits here won't mind sitting in my old seat." A smirk on his face.  
"What the hell Ootori why don't you screw off?"  
"Now now is that the kind of language a lady should have?"  
"As I said before I'm not a Lady!"  
"I am aware of that but I like your reactions."  
I can't believe this guy, I have never in my life have wanted to kill someone and I mean actually kill him. I didn't know I was growling until I felt my desk start to crack. I looked at it shocked and saw that he had that stupid smirk on his face.  
"Now I see how much I irritate you."  
"What do you what Ootori?"  
"Well Miss Hisoka for starters, I would like to be on a first name basis."  
"Ha Like that would happen O-O-T-O-R-I."  
"Fine if you want me to leave you alone you have to start calling me Kyoya and come to music room 3 afterschool today."  
I thought for a few moments, "Fine but no more calling me a lady."  
He nodded and I stuck my hand out for him to shake, he took it but pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Thats fine Ookami." then for more effect he blew in my ear. I squeaked and pulled away from him. I hear him start to laugh but all I could muster was a weak glare with a bright red face. I turned my attention back to the teacher and went on with the lesson. Now when I looked at the clock I was dreading it. In the middle of the lecture my phone vibrated in my pocket and it was from sis.  
Do you mind going with me to music room 3 afterschool?

Why?

Hunny asked me to come. Why?

OK that's really weird. The Ootori boy just convinced me to go.

That is weird well I have to get back to practice so I'll see you at the studio. Bye sis

Bye

After our conversation I put my phone away and drew my attention at the board. Meanwhile Ootori kept glancing at me from time to time, other than that he has been good. When class ended I walked to my locker and gathered all I needed and started my assent to the dance studio. When I got there I looked over and saw that music room 3 was down the hall. I gave a loud grown and walked inside to see Catra bent backwards and her left leg extended up and she did a slow turn. She was dancing to "Breath of Life by Florence and the machine". As the tempo of the song increased so did her spins, slowly she lowered her leg and straightened her body and her fingertips brushed the floor. She straightened and bent both arms back. Her hands then trialed down her body and she thrust them above her head and turned. While she was dancing I felt like there was someone behind me. I turned and saw the guy that likes Catra, now that I look at him he is quite good-looking. He was so focused on my sister that I don't think he even knew I was here. Now I think that this is the beginnings of love.


End file.
